Gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD) is a common upper-intestinal disorder in which contents of the stomach flow inappropriately from the stomach into the esophagus. Backflow of gastric contents into the esophagus results when gastric pressure is sufficient to overcome the resistance to flow that normally exists at the gastroesophageal junction (GEJ), or when gravity acting on the contents is sufficient to cause flow through the GEJ. Medication, open surgical procedures, laparoscopic surgical procedures and endoscopic techniques are known for treating GERD.